


The Warmth of Blood on Your Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA 5 AU, Michael Lindsay Matt OT3 if you squint, Near Death Experience, Novice Medical Care, Prompt Fic, blood warning, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael gets seriously wounded on a mission and no one with medical knowledge is on the scene to help him. He himself, while dying, has to instruct Matt on the scene to save his life
Relationships: Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Warmth of Blood on Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to @whogirl7 on tumblr for the suggestion months ago. I had this sitting in my ask box stumped on what to write & than inspiration hit me hard.
> 
> My tumblr is ackasii! Come visit for more content like this

This was the last thing Matt expected to happen.

A dirty alleyway, an angry cop, Michael slamming against the disgusting asphalt of the alley.

Lindsay was with them at one point, she threw her bag down to Matt & yelled, “TAKE CARE OF HIM! I’LL FEND OFF THE COPS & GET THE CAR!”

Matt was on his knees, his pistol next to his left knee. His hands were pressed against Michael’s side, a warm, thick, wetness beginning to soak into the sleeves of his hoodie.

Michael was pale, his eyes staring up at the smoggy Los Santos night sky. His breath shallow & slow.

“Fuck” Matt cursed to himself, staring down at the shivering man.

“Matt-“ Michael rasped; “you need to help me.”

Matt shook his head in fear, “Michael-Lindsay’s on her way we’ll get you out of here.”

“M-Matt” Michael coughed, “You gotta do something n-now man, I’ll bleed out-“

Looking down at his hands once again, Matt looked at the blood, soaking through Michael’s shirt & soaking into Matt’s jeans.

Matt winced, “I don’t know what to do-“

Michael weakly pointed to Lindsay’s bag, “She keeps a kit-you gotta p-put pressure on the wound-seal it up.

Matt’s eyes went wide, moving his arm, he pressed his left forearm against the wound, reaching for the bag with his right. Digging between the bands of cash, he felt the hard plastic of a first aid kid.

Popping it open Michael nodded, “You gotta clean up some o-of the blood, make sure it’s dry first.”

Matt looked for something to wipe the blood, seeing his forearm now getting soaked, he quickly unzipped his hoodie, sliding out of the thin cotton & moving it to fully press against Michael’s abdomen.

“Michael-I’m going time push up your shirt.”

Michael nodded weakly, “Mkay”

Matt moves, his red stained hands leaving bloody prints on the pale skin untainted by blood.

Michael blinked, letting out a slow breath, “There’s stacks of gauze in there-layer em on thick-k-keep pressure on there..”

Moving quickly, Matt pulled out a large stack of gauze. Throwing the bloody hoodie aside, Matt presses the layers against him, the top sheet barely taking on a weak pinkish brown tone.

“T-tape it up Matt”

With a singular hand & his teeth, Matt ripped from the role of medical tape, attempting to seal the gauze in.

“Myatt-Mm..Matt”

Matt looked up, Michael’s eyelids were fluttering wildly.

“Im AB, uh pu positive-“

“Micha-“

“You gotta burn me-l”

Matt’s eyes went wide, Michael felt so, so cold.

“Tell Linds I love-“

“MATT!”

Bright headlights filled the alleyway, and Matt slammed his eyes shut, he heard two sets of footsteps, a thick, “Holy shit” yelled out belonged to Jeremy. Matt watched as Jeremy lifted Michael quickly, running back to the car.

Lindsay ran up to Matt & pulled him up, pulling him in close before pushing him back. The blood that covered him transferred on to her clearly.

“We need to go!”

Matt ran to the car, following after her.

* * *

Matt was grateful for the extent Geoff went through to protect the crew.

The hospital wing in the pent house was outfitted with everything Sarah & the team needed. Having the support crew meant they for sure had people on the team that could save their lives when a civalian doctor wasn’t an option.

Sitting outside the operating wing was a rare and painful practice. When Jeremy carried Michael out of the car & helped him into the gurney manned by Kent. Lindsay had turned off the car & put her head in her hands. Sighing out, she looked up & turned to Matt,

“Will you stay with me?”

Matt sat by her side, their clothes still stained with blood. Matt would go between staring at the floor & watching her. On occasion, she’s tap her foot, trying to keep some semblance of structure. At one point, Lindsay’s hands begun to shake, and Matt carefully reached for one in an attempt to steady her.

Looking up at her, Matt spoke, “Lindsay, he said he loved you-“

The doors to the operation room pushed open, Sarah blinked heavy at the white hallways. Lindsay shot up in & instant & Matt followed suit.

Sarah sighed in relief, “He’s okay-he was, extremely close to bleeding out, but we were able to give him a transfusion, & get the wound sewn up.

Lindsay & Matt released their tightly held breath.

Lindsay nodded to Sarah, “How long will he be out?”

Sarah gave a soft smile, “The wound will take a while, you’re going to have to make sure he doesn’t rip any stitching, but he’s in his rooms and he should be up soon.”

Lindsay, without a second of hesitation, pulled Sarah into a big hug, whispering a thank you in her ear.

Sarah smiles sheepishly, “I’ll let you two see him & give you space, if you need anything I’m down the hall & you know how to call.”

Sarah walked away, waving awkwardly, Lindsay looked at Matt carefully, “Will you come with?”

* * *

Opening the door, Lindsay looked in, Michael’s eyes were open staring at the celling.

Upon hearing the door, Michael moved to sit up, “Lindsay-hh”

Lindsay rushed forward as Matt lingered by the door. “Lay down you idiot! I’ll adjust you!”

Lindsay pressed a button on the bed, moving his neck up slightly.

Michael gave her a goofy smile.

Lindsay crouched to meet his face, kissing Michael’s chapped lips gently. Michael laughed softly as Lindsay ran her fingers though his curls.

Matt lingered awkwardly in the door.

“You’re covered in blood-“

“And you’re in a hospital bed.”

Michael reached, pinching her nose & cheek, “go take a shower idiot”

Lindsay kissed his forehead, “I’ll be back in a bit-“

Lindsay moved to the door, drifting down the hall to the elevator.

Matt looked up, Michael’s eyes were set on him.

“Matt. Come here.”

Matt moved quickly, standing at his bed side.

Without words, Michael reached up, flexing the fingers in his hands. Michael’s hazel eyes looked up at Matt’s with a passionate conviction.

Matt moved hand to Michael’s.

Michael gripped it tight.

“Thank you.”


End file.
